Bleach short stories
by Amona
Summary: Story 3: Having enough of sitting alone, Byakuya makes Renji come to his house at night. RenjiByakuya
1. 1: Rangiku, Shunsui

**One more, please!**

That guy from the sixth division, she had lost his name somewhere between the last two refilling, was nowhere to be seen anymore. It was past an hour past closing time and it was just her and Shunsui in the bar now. Being high-ranked officers had its benefits, at least nobody had thrown them out yet.

"Care for another one?" the man asked.

Rangiku looked at her cup. Was it still filled? Not entirely sure, she turned it around. About two sips of sake splashed on the wood of their little table. It was empty now.

"Yes, please."

He put up his hand, the owner immediately hastening himself towards them with another flask. The old man poured some for both of them. Then with a bow, he walked off, back to cleaning the other tables.

"You're not going to tell Nanao-chan about this, are you?" her companion asked.

"Hmm?" She looked up from her cup. "No, I would get in trouble as well if I did."

He grinned. "You're a good… good person."

She leaned with one elbow on the table and downed the sake. "So are you, just…"

"Just?" he asked.

"You shouldn't drink so much."

Shunsui pointed his finger at her. "You are worse."

Shrugging his shoulders, she filled both their cups again. The sake had long lost the pleasant warmed it had filled her with earlier in the evening, but it just felt good to drink something.

"I wonder eh…" he started. "Of all the sips you took, during how many of them did you think about Ichimaru?"

She sent him a dark look. Though it was somewhat of a written rule he shouldn't be mentioned, somehow he was always brought up when they really got drunk. Usually by her.

"He sucks."

"Didn't get the impression he was the type who preferred guys," he said cheekily.

Rolling her eyes, she decided to elaborate a bit. "He betrayed us all… me too. Stupid that I always kept on trusting him, right?"

"I thought you and your captain were among the first to get suspicious," Shunsui said, considering her.

"He was, I kept on thinking up other possible explanations," Rangiku replied. "I was fooled as badly as Hinamori, thinking he cared about me… how dumb."

"Rangiku, Rangiku," Shunsui said, shifting to sit next to her instead of opposite. He laid his arm around her and patted her shoulder. "You will get new loves, you are still so young."

She smiled at him, but there was still the sad air hanging around her. "You would say that."

"Because it's true," he said, using his free arm to put his drink closer to where he sat now.

"Shunsui…" she whispered.

"Yes?"

He looked at her and immediately saw what she wanted of him. If it had been something like love or commitment, he definitely wouldn't have kissed her, even if he was drunk. But it was a bit of comfort and reassurance for a few moments. So when she slowly edged towards him, he leaned in.

It was a nice kiss, filled with the taste of sake and a bit of excitement. She was too drunk to be annoyed by the roughness of his beard, just enjoyed the pleasant feeling and his hands in her hair.

When they broke away, they ordered another flask.

**The end**


	2. 2: Unohana, Zaraki

**Challenge enough.**

Most of the captains enjoyed going to this bathhouse from time to time, reserved exclusively for them. Even the three traitor-captains had often been relaxing there after a hard day of training. Served them well that they could no longer go here. Zaraki Kenpachi sighed and let his head rest against the side. More than 48 hours he had been pushing himself, trying to strengthen his muscles just a little bit more. In the end even Yachiru had tired of watching him and gone to sleep.

The warm water was making him feel slightly better and he tried to estimate how long it would take before he could continue. Maybe now he could go to the 67th district of Rukongai. The air was always particularly thin there, the strain giving him an added challenge.

The door opened, the wood creaking as it did so. He looked up, seeing the fourth division's captain enter through the steam. A white towel covered her, but her hair was down.  
It was the first time that he saw it unbraided and it was just an inch or two longer than he had expected, hanging somewhere between her knees and ankles.

"Good evening, Zaraki-sama," she said, heading for the wash basin.

"Unohana-taichou," he replied as a way of greeting. She was the only person who had ever addressed him that politely and he thought it fairly amusing.

It didn't strike him as odd that she would soon be naked and in the bath with him. It was going to be the first time that she would do so, but Soi Fong had been there quite a few times before while he was also there. The first time, Tousen and Kyouraku had been there as well. She had just glared at them and gone in. Kyouraku had been about to start something when Tousen had spoken up.

"If the women's association hears about it..."

The man had sighed, a willful glance at the woman and then sat back again. Ever since that organization had come into existence, sexual harassment and the like had been done by 80, Yachiru had proudly accounted to him a few months ago.

Unohana was now cleaning herself, the towel put away on the small bench beside her. Her body looked soft, a bit more fleshier than what he was used to of the few women in his own division. But he could also see her muscles were well trained, as it befitted a captain.

He looked in front of himself, but soon found himself drawn to her figure again. What would it be like to fight her? Was she really only a healer, as some of the people in his division firmly believed, or could she also ditch some damage? It would be interesting if she had a bankai that could heal her while fighting. It would make her stamina possibly limitless. Fighting her would be wonderfully straining.

She turned around suddenly, aware of his gaze. He calmly looked on as she put away the soap and walked to the water. It didn't seem she was bothered by him watching. Then again, maybe she just pretended she wasn't, only to strike at him without warning. The thought excited him.

Her hair floated in the water, and she temporarily paused before she sat down, adjusting to the hotness of the water.

"What does your bankai do?" he asked bluntly.

She opened the eyes she had just been closing and gave him an unreadable smile. "Am I to assume you ask this because I am next on your list of targets?"

He grinned. "That depends."

"I see," she said, not asking him on what.

"Well?"

"I am a bit surprised you'd ask... and not just challenge me to find out, Zaraki-sama," she said.

He wondered now if there was a deeper meaning to what she said and this was some kind of flirting. Maybe the brat had been right when she said that the good girls always fall for wild men. Of course she had been talking about that Ryoka girl and her firm believe that she liked 'Ichy'.

"Maybe I should..." he said, more aware of her nakedness now, even if most of her was hidden under the water.

She smiled. "Well?"

"We're not supposed to bring our soul slayers here, remember," he said. "Or you want to do a wrestling match?"

"There are other kinds of battle," she said cryptically.

"Like...?"

Her eyes were unreadable to him. "Like mental battling... or the battle between a man and a woman."

"I don't like the first one," he said.

"And the second?"

"Only if the woman can offer a challenge," he said, holding her gaze. 

She shifted a bit, exposing just a bit more of her cleavage, before settling back down. "And how do they do that?"

All this talk was wearing him down, especially now that he was getting turned on. But he knew that, to interest her, he would have to give her a challenge in the mental battlezone. "Women who know when to charge and retreat and attack again."

She seemed pleased with the answer. "Do you know such women?"

"I think you got it down perfectly."

Now his cards were on the table, an attack on a moment she might not have expected it yet.

She glanced away from him, letting her hair fall in front of her face. Then she stood up, her breasts in full view for a tiny second, before she turned to walk out off the bath. He had expected movement and reacted quickly, his hand on her wrist before she could take another step.

"Afraid?" he asked.

She smiled back. "I was only going to lock the door, if you can wait another moment?"

Grinning, he let go of her. She moved quickly, but still elegantly, just a bit of nervousness visible, mixed with excitement.

He watched her movements like he would watch a prey. Knowing she would soon be in front of him, sliding onto his lap, becoming all his.

**The end**


	3. 3: RenjiByakuya

**Demanding captain**

Byakuya sighed, staring in the distance, not quite reading the book that lay opened in front of him. He was sitting on his knees in his study-room, in front of the small table. This was where he usually wrote his reports when he was at home. Night had fallen a while ago and it was by the light of the candle that he had read a few pages. It was a little chilly and maybe he should not have changed in the thin, black kimono that he used as pyjamas yet.

It had been a while since he had been this restless. Last night, out of nowhere his vicecaptain had appeared in a dream. It was just a short one, or at least the part he remembered of it. He was lying on a couch when the redhead appeared with his face above him. A moment later those lips were on his for a small moment. That was all he remembered, that and a vague sense of it having felt normal, familiar.

It wasn't the first time though, that he had felt attraction to Abarai Renji, but he had never acted on it. Starting something with his rebellious underling would require effort and mean exposing himself. Part of him truly wanted to lead a life without any emotional trouble anymore, even if that meant spending all his nights alone. But the fact that his throat went dry when he thought of red hair made that not all that easy. It was not that he found Renji's physique particularly exquisite. No, it was just that he got hard thinking of him during a private moment like this, the attraction he felt overwhelming.

His servant was standing next to him immediately after he had called for him.

"Yes sir?"

"Get Abarai Renji to come here."

The middle-aged man made a bow and disappeared through the door. Byakuya closed the book and moved it to the corner of the little table. Then he proceeded to take off his hair piece, which took a few minutes. He felt the skin of his head relax when it was now longer constraining his hair.

The door opened again, the servant coming in. "Abarai-san has arrived, sir."

Before he could ask his servant to let him in, Renji already appeared in the door opening. "Is this gonna be important? Because I..." he paused when he saw him sitting there with his hair loose, and Renji's eyes narrowed just a tiny bit. "I was just about to go to sleep."

With a gesture of his hand, Byakuya commanded his servant to disappear. Then he looked at his vicecaptain. "Sit down."

Renji put his hand behind his neck. "Ehh? What's all this about?"

But when Byakuya gave him a look Renji did as he was told, seating himself opposite him.

"So?"

"I am a higher ranked officer, not one of your drinking companions."

Renji wanted to sigh but suppressed it. "Sir, what would you like to tell me?"

"Do you have sexual relations with anyone at this moment?"

Eyes widened, and Byakuya could see the light of the candle flickering in it. "What!"

Byakuya's lips tightened, but he didn't comment on the way he was addressed. "A simple question."

"But..."

"Just answer it."

Giving him a strange glare, Renji shook his head. "But why do you want to know... sir?"

Byakuya ignored this and stood up. "I heard men are to your taste as well?"

Now that he knew the answers to these questions, Byakuya began to loosen the belt of his kimono, letting it drop to the floor. Renji's eyes widened even more than they had done before, but he was undeterred by it, just continued removing his clothing, letting the part that covered his chest and arms fall to the floor.

"Captain!" Renji let out, standing up as well. "You...?"

Byakuya calmly removed his pants, then continued with his underwear. Renji was taking him in with his eyes, surprise and desire evident in his face. Byakuya cocked his head just slightly to the side. "Well?"

For a moment the other didn't move, looking at the pale nakedness of his skin. His glare turned Byakuya on, made him want to cross over to touch him, let his fingers glide over his muscled frame. With some effort, he managed to stay where he was, quietly waiting for him.

For moments Renji just stared at him, appreciating the sight. Then he shoved the table out of the way with his foot. Then his hands were on Byakuya's hips, grabbing them tightly. "This is not some kind of game, is it?" he growled.

Glancing up at him coolly, Byakuya said nothing. If he had not yet learned he was not the type for such silly behaviour as playing games, Renji had learned nothing in his years as his vice-captain.

"Shit..." Renji whispered, then crushed his mouth against his, forcing his tongue between his lips. Byakuya let him have his way for a moment, the young man's passion enflaming him. Then he began to untie Renji's hair, liked it when it fell down, a bit of it tickling against cheek. Renji broke the kiss, moved the red hair out of his own face, his eyes never leaving his captain as he did so.

This time Byakuya took the initiative. Grabbing him by his shirt, he pulled him closer again. "Take your clothes off," he demanded.

Too excited to protest, Renji did as he was told, almost tearing part of his pants in his haste to get them off. He looked gorgeous, the tattoos not bothering Byakuya as they had when he had first seen them, thinking them vulgar. Now he felt that they added a sense of the exotic to Renji somehow. Already the redhead was fully hard and Byakuya felt a wave of desire just thinking what he would let this wild, young man do with him tonight.

Renji followed his gaze and smirked, then pushed him against the wall. Renji didn't go for his lips this time, but attacked the older man's shoulder, sucking it, as his hands roved over the back of his body.

Byakuya sighed, let his head fall back a little, his hand in Renji's hair, fingers tightening around it. His body was touched in to many ways and shivered. It had gone far too long without this kind of treatment and he felt like he was on fire. Fingers were on the inside of his thighs now, lips following. It was tempting to just let him continue, let Renji take him in his mouth, but he wanted something else tonight.

"Renji..."

He was ignored and therefore pulled red hair harshly, making Renji look up from beneath the bangs. "Not like that."

The younger man stood up, bringing his lips near Byakuya's ears. "You want me inside you, don't you?"

His proximity, the words, made him almost moan and he suppressed a shiver. "Yes."

He could tell Renji liked the bit of control he had over him, because he didn't move away immediately. Rubbing himself against him, panting, Renji softly bit the underside of his ear. "Do you want to be fucked, captain? You want me to nail you against this wall? Do you want me to..."

"Just do it!" Byakuya was shocked by the vehemence of his own voice, but didn't let it show.

His vice-captain looked at him like he saw him for the first time, clearly surprised by his impatience. "Fuck, you make me horny."

"...Renji."

"Yeah, I know, I know... language...yes," Renji mumbled after he had stepped back, glancing around Byakuya's office. "You got anything?"

"Drawer."

His body was heated up enough not to be too bothered by the cold when Renji temporarily moved away from him to get the oil. He watched the quick movements of that strong body, the way his muscles moved as he opened the drawer and got it out. When Renji returned, he kneeled down at his feet. He laid his hand on his hip, pushing him to make clear he had to turn around. Byakuya did as he wanted and then waited, his breathing going quickly in anticipation of what was going to happen next. Hearing Renji take the cap of the little bin, he turned to look. Renji pushed him back, a hint of a grin on his face.

A moment later two fingers moved inside him and Byakuya tensed up instinctively.

"Relax," he heard and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to do as he said.

"Jeez, you're uptight," Renji said. "It's not going to work like this, you know."

Leaning with his hands against the wall, he took a few deep breaths. Nothing happened for a moment and then he felt Renji's fingers beginning to stretch him. Renji clearly knew what he was doing, not just preparing him, but also touching him in a way that left him moaning against the wall.

Clearly the younger man liked the control he had over him, for he continued for longer than necessary. Even though it felt really good, Byakuya didn't like the idea of him gloating about having him at his mercy. But when he turned around, he saw to his surprise that there was no smugness in his expression, only desire. Renji was breathing just as quickly as he was, his eyes darkened with lust. For the first time this evening Byakuya completely relaxed.

He took the candle and then laid his other hand on Renji's cheek. "Come."

Opening the sliding door at the opposite of where the one leading to the hallway was, he walked into his bedroom. The candle he placed on a small cupboard, then he threw back the blanket on his bed. It was just meant for one person to rest on, but would do for this purpose. He lay down on his back, then looked at Renji, who was still in the doorway.

Byakuya couldn't really tell what was on the other man's face as he was looking at him. The candle was too far to really light him up.

"Renji..." he started an then startled a little at the way the door smashed closed. A second later the younger man was on him, pushing his legs apart and settling between them. He had only time to shift his hips a little before he was entered. Byakuya suppressed a sound when Renji first thrust inside him, instead laid his hands on his back, pulling him a little closer. He felt Renji's muscles flex with every movement. Then he was touched just right, pleasure leaving him moaning and aching for more. He closed his eyes, but held on, his grip tightening.

Mindlessly the younger man moved inside him again and again, almost like he was possessed by a demon. Opening his eyes for a tiny moment, Byakuya saw how his mouth hung slightly open. Sweat covered his face, his eyes having turned into little slits that were watching him. That stare made let go off what was left of his restraints. Letting his hands slide down Renji's heated body, Byakuya held onto his hips, making him push even harder inside him as he moved back to meet him.

He didn't stop any of the sounds that came out of his mouth now, probably wouldn't have been able to, even if he had tried. At this moment he couldn't remember ever having felt like this and he wanted more, feeling close already when Renji let out a scream.

The friction that young body created by shaking on top of him, spilling inside him, made him come as well. Arching back, he let the waves of his orgasm hit, feeling Renji collapse on top of him while he was still spilling.

Both of them took a moment to catch their breath and let the coldness of the night cool their bodies a little. Then the other man rolled off, lying on his back next to him.

"Fuck," he just said.

Byakuya turned to lie on his side, looking at him. "I take it that means you enjoyed it."

"Yeah," he said, then turned to face him as well. For a moment Renji paused, like he was not sure of what to do next. Then he reached out a hand tentatively, letting it go through black hair. He seemed relieved that Byakuya didn't pull away now that they had both been satisfied. "We'll do this again, right?"

"As long as it doesn't get in the way of your work," Byakuya responded. "As a matter of fact there's some paperwork waiting for you in my study, you can take it with you."

Snorting, Renji stood up. "Then that was the real reason you made me come here?"

Byakuya sat up, just arched an eyebrow at him.

Renji began to laugh as he went for the door. "And supposedly you didn't play games..."

"Bye, Renji," he said, feeling amused despite himself.

When his vice-captain had gone, he decided to go for a bath, feeling better than he had in a long time. Maybe he should get Renji to pick up all his paperwork from his house from now on.

**The end**


End file.
